


A Sweet Valentine to Remember

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first valentine as a couple , May is stressed out over a mission going wrong but will a surprise be waiting for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Valentine to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMse09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheMse09).



> Thank you @TheMse09 for the prompt and @mandylou67 for being my inspiration <3<3<3

Phil wanted it to be special, he knew in his heart what he had in mind and he was setting it up right that second. He knew that May had gone on an undercover mission and would come back more pissed then ever before. 

He was buzzing with excitement, it had taken over 20 years for them to actually get their feelings out in the open and such a massive weight was lifted and he could now smile. He didn't have to hide the sneaky looks that he gave her or the fact that he checked her out ALL THE TIME but the best part of all was knowing that no matter how the day went or how long it was, they were going home to each other. The last thing that he would now see at night was her beautiful big brown eyes and her goddess like face, this was all his and he knew that no matter what he could fight the world for it.

For years upon years he had done everything to hide his feelings for her but tried to ensure her protection, now he didn't need to he could have it out in the open if he wanted to. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do absolutely anything to ensure her safety and her protection. He knew that she didn't need it and due to things she had experienced in her past, he knew that she could protect herself but also knew that it was exhausting. Now he was here and he would make sure that she was always protected and always carried even when she was down one knee, he would carry her and love her with all that he was.

This would be their first valentines together and he wanted her to feel special and show her that she deserves to be looked after just like everyone else. Things that had happened in her past were in some cases beyond her control and she deserved the happiness and the joy that life including Phil wanted to bring.

He had hired Skye and Jemma’s help on this, for he knew what she liked but he didn't want to be seen buying it for her incase May was tipped off that he was up to something. Jemma was in charge of getting the flowers and the room, ensuring that they had a balcony. Skye was in charge of getting the ring and the champagne. He knew exactly how he wanted this to play out and needed to ensure that there was a slight delay in her journey back so he could ensure that it was all ready.

May was on the plane, ready to return to the base but she was furious. She had been given a newbie,  a bloody newbie to deal with who did not know the first thing about undercover work and had almost cocked it up from not following instructions. Now she had a torn jacket, HER FAVOURITE torn jacket and she was not sure that it could be fixed as she glared at the newbie cowering in the corner not daring to move. He now had first hand experience of who ‘The Cavalry’ was and he was certain that he would not forget this.

She landed and immediately jumped into the SUV to drive back to the base and clear her head. She thought about Phil and she smiled, ‘her Phil’ now the relationship had taken the turn for the better she could say that out loud and not just in her head. She could stake her claim in public and boy was she happy about it. She could ogle his dimples and not have to hide her blush red cheeks, she could have her x rated thoughts without feeling guilty. But most of all she could lay beside him and watch him sleep knowing that she could keep him safe should nightmares or anything else attack him while he slept.

May considered herself to be incredibly lucky, she was not the easiest person to read and people often got it wrong, misjudged or didn't even bother to try give her a shot so she dealt with the world the only way she knew how, head on but from a distance. Phil came along many years ago and for reasons even she does not know, walked straight past her defences as thought it was nothing, but for once in her life she didn't care. Phil was her special friend, her confidant and someone she couldn't imagine life without, she so desperately wanted to get home to see him. 

After the longest hour of her life she returned back to the base but immediately she knew that something was amiss. She saw a note on the door ‘please change into this’.  
This was her favourite black silk dress that she didn't think she would ever be able to buy, it was a Versace piece that had 4 straps that met in the bra line to create a butterfly wing effect and clung to her body as thought she had been poured into it. Then the dress dropped straight to the bottom only flaring ever so slightly at the bottom to allow movement. Melinda May felt so sexy and the dress clung to her like a second skin, it was made for her but she was unsure how.

May proceeded into the entrance of the base and saw floating candles emitting a glimmer of light that created shadows that danced across her face ensuring warmth and safety. She carried on walking through the corridor, rose petals crushing softly against her bare feet and the silk dress brushing against her body like paint on a canvas. She came to the stairs and saw an arrow pointing up, knowing that someone was guiding her way and felt no fear as she carried on her walk.

She reached the top and saw a single red rose waiting for her with a bow attached to a small flower shaped message,

“A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love. I cannot live without you, you're my sunshine, my moon and my heartbeat.”

She held a hand to her mouth a small gasp escaping and a tear slid gently down her cheek leaving a wet but colourful path in its wake. She walked through the door onto the balcony, which was a major surprise to her as she did not know there even was one to see the most spectacular sight of her whole life.

There stood Phil surround by floating candle light, the sky had been transformed to look like the eiffel tower with stars whilst floating gold petals fell to the floor creating a path for her to follow. She looked at Phil and saw the love radiating from ever pore in his body and her heart sang, reading the same tune that Phil's had sung for years.

She heard in that back ‘Lullaby played by Bond.’ He stood there with his hands out waiting for her to come into his embrace. She placed the single red rose in the vase on the table and walked towards Phil. They begun to dance to a tune that no one could hear but the one that sang in their hearts. She could feel his heartbeat sync with her own and dance a tale as old as the earth itself. 

As the tune came to an end, he lent in and place the softest but most romantic kiss on her lips, imprinting himself on her soul knowing that he always belonged there. She could hear the metaphorical fireworks behind her and the explosion of joy that was in her heart, feeling like it had come straight from a movie scene but this was her personal play.

She watched as Phil dropped to his knee and produced a triple stone tanzanite ring surrounded by two diamonds in white gold with a message ‘forever yours in this life and the next.’ written on the inside of the band. 

“I said before you are the sunshine, the light in my darkness, the moon in my sky. I couldn't imagine a life without you for I would rather die then walk this world alone without you by my side. Melinda May it has taken me 20 years but I do not want to spend another day without you. So will you do this old fool the greatest and most beautiful honour and become my wife.”

Melinda May was a thinker and always weighed up the pros and cons of doing anything but this was something that didn't get a first thought let alone a second, she threw herself into his arms and whispered, “yes.”

Phil twirled her around, a smile so wide and proud etched upon his face. He hugged her so tightly and May said something that he wasn't expected to hear.

She dropped her hand to her stomach, Phil's eyes widen as he knew what she was saying. She pecked him on the lips and whispered, “We are home.” 


End file.
